TJC 0:1 Passion
by Nicky Dee
Summary: At last, Elisa and Goliath begin what they had started so long ago and begin to develope a love that will change the world as they know it... PG-13 for sexual related content.
1. TJC 0:1 Passion

_**"PASSION"**_

_BY: Nicky Dee_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Hello readers. I'm Nicky Dee. This fic is very special to me. It has taken me quite a LONG time to write. I have wanted to make up my own fan fic universe for gargoyles ever since I was a small kid. It took me a while to think up of characters and a decent plot. I have not, nor plan to ever see those Goliath Chronicles, basically cuz everyone says that they are shitty. So I've been checking out other fan fic writers and writing up my own stories and timelines that took place after the Hunters Moon. One thing that I have noticed is that EVERYONE gets Goliath and Elisa together. Not that I blame them! It is the perfect romance, a true Romeo and Juliet, Beauty and the Beast romance. And so, I have done it. This is it. The fic all of you have been waiting for! Elisa and Goliath together at last! This takes place before "First Hunt" and after "Diary of the Damned". Read them please! And leave a fucking review!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:  
Ebony and Egor belong to ME! You may not use them, cuz they are MINE! The rest of the characters belong to Disney and Buena Vista. I did not make any money off their characters and used them solely for entertainment purposes. So you can't sue me. So there. Sticks out Tongue and blows raspberry HA!

* * *

"Elisa is coming back tomorrow!" Angela squealed out, a happy smile on her face, waving the cordless phone in her hand.  
  
It was a Wednesday night, the clan had just awoken a half an hour ago and had just now been enjoying their 'morning' meal. But when everyone heard this they rushed to Angela, nearly trampling her and grasping for the phone, pegging her nonstop with questions, Angela laughing gaily, not minding the attention at all. The only two gargoyles that stayed seated and did not show any signs of joy were the two new members of the clan, the hatchlings Ebony and Egor. Ebony, who had been reading "The Hunchback of Norter Dame" with Egor, blinked her wide, sky-blue eyes, confused, tilting her face to glance at Egor questionably. "Elisa? Who is Elisa?" she asked Egor.  
  
Egor shrugged his massive football player shoulders, his pine-green eyes sharing Ebony's confusion. "I believe she's that human detective Angela and the Trio told us about." Egor said, and then bent down and whispered into her ear. "Remember? The one that Goliath supposedly 'liked'."  
  
Ebony shook her head, her short bob of midnight black hair shaking back and forth, the thought of her huge stony-faced leader being physically attracted to a human female too alien for her to grasp. Sighing, Ebony looked away to gaze at her reflection in the mirror-like glass windows, thinking. Ebony was a pretty, muscular young gargoyle with a curvy, sensual build that was unbecoming for a hatchling her age. This had to do with the recently learned fact that Ebony was a very rare hybrid. She was part Fey, part gargoyle, something she had only just learned a few weeks ago from a very dour Oberon. Due to her Fey linkage Ebony had long since been showing signs of magic. Everyone has lost count of how many times she shot lightning bolts from her hands whenever she had a temper tantrum, or cast unusual spells that gave her the ability to turn invisible and walk through walls... not to mention her physical growth was rather... off. She already was a dusky beauty, with dark gray skin, short black hair, sky-blue eyes that were like sapphires and had three small spots of blue on each cheek just below the eyes. Her horns, three similar to Goliath's, gave her a spunky, malicious look to her otherwise youthful, angelic face.  
  
Egor too, look a tad bit old for his age. Or should we say big? Nearly as tall as Goliath, Egor was a giant for his age. Like Ebony, Egor was at a young age of 26 (which is 16 in human years), Egor already was more then a match for most of the gargoyles in the clan. Indeed, it is rumored that the only ones who could really hold their own against the giant hatchling was Goliath and Hudson. Muscled from head to toe, it was guessed that Egor had what Xanatos's doctors called an advanced pituitary gland infection. In affect Egor's body was growing faster and larger then any normal gargoyle. Some even thought he would surpass Goliath in height and width. With deep, sensual pine green eyes, long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, two long curving horns that resembled those of a cow, and forest green skin, Egor had a gentle, boyish look to his face, and a sense of innocence about him despite his enormous size.  
  
Ebony and Egor had not been with the clan very long. They originally came from Ireland. The last of their clan of Middle Age Ireland, Ebony and Egor had been put under a magical spell that had sent them through time. The spell cast them into an unconscious sleep, miraculously also causing them not to age a day. Hundreds of years passed. Along comes Demona to rescue the 26-year-old hatchlings and she brings them to New York to live with her. They lived with Demona for a while, but their relationship with the immortal gargess soured and the two had to escape and ended up living with Goliath and his clan. They had been living with Goliath's clan for several weeks, and had never met the human detective their clan had befriended earlier, for the human woman had been away on a mandatory month long vacation in Phoenix, following the events during the Hunter's Moon.  
  
Remembering, Ebony frowned while Egor's gaze had fallen onto the tile floor, blushing. "A human ally..." he muttered carefully, glancing at his clan-sister. Ebony nodded, a deep scowl on her face. Ebony and Egor still had not warmed up much to humans, especially after Demona's tutelage. It was humans who had decimated their clan back in Ireland. They still felt apprehension and fear around them, with good reason. Lifting her head proudly, Ebony sniffed, put her book down and made her way to her clan-mates, who were all now taking turns to talk to Elisa on the phone. Glancing back, Ebony saw Egor lumber after her.  
  
Ebony made her way up to Hudson, who was standing nearest, smiling and petting Bronx. "Elder?" Ebony whispered, long ago raised to always show respect for her elders. "Who is this human woman called Elisa? Is she truly an ally?"  
  
Hudson blinked, and smiled gently, remembering Ebony's and Egor's general fear of humans. "Aye lassie, she be a good friend to the clan, has been for many years. She's like a sister ta us."  
  
Egor shook his head. "But she's a human!" he protested.  
  
Hudson gave Egor a stern look. "I know ye and two have been abused by humans in de past, and Demona has taught ye to hate and fear dem, but not all humans are our enemies. Elisa will prove dat te ye"  
  
"Oh?" Ebony sniped, raising a bone ridge. "And what about Xanatos? Was he not your enemy?"  
  
Hudson gave Ebony an even sterner glare. "Aye, but not anymore. He proved himself our clan-friend. Indeed he is in Goliath's dept for saving the life of his son, Alexander. Like all of us, humans can change their ways, learn to see what's right, what's wrong..." Hudson then breathed in and pressed his knuckles against Ebony bone ridge, and put his other hand on Egor's shoulder. "Ye lads are not yet used to this New World. Ye shall see that humans are not all evil and hateful. So try to keep an open mind."  
  
Ebony and Egor both nodded, respectful. "Aye Elder, thank ye." Egor murmured, slipping into his Irish accent. Hudson smiled again, cuffed them both on the shoulder and then made his way towards Broadway for his turn on the phone.  
  
Ebony sighed and made her way back to the massive sofa (it was especially designed by Xanatos to be able to withstand a gargoyles weight), and twiddled with her hair, her arrowhead pointed tail twitching. Egor followed and with roguish sigh Egor plopped down next to her, making the nearby lamp tremble. "Nervous my sister?" Egor asked, smiling lightly.  
  
Ebony nodded, watching as the rest of the clan hovered around the phone, Lexington jumping around like a puppy, eager for his turn. "Aye. I'm also curious about this Elisa... The clan certainly seems to like her."  
  
Egor nodded and shrugged. "Aye..." Egor then paused and looked about, checking to see if anyone was close, listening in... The trio had some bad manners. Then he leaned down close and whispered into Ebony's ear. "You really believe what Angela told us once? About how close they are? Goliath and Elisa I mean..."  
  
Ebony shrugged and glanced at her stony-faced clan leader, unable to even imagine that he was even possible of romantic emotions, much less with a human. With them, Goliath was the stern father figure, the clan leader. He was the first clan-leader they ever really had, since they practically grew up alone in Old Ireland. Ebony sighed, her face filled with mystification, her sky-blue eyes alight now with newfound curiosity. "I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see."_**The Next Day... Thursday, 8:30 pm  
**_  
Elisa Maza gazed outside from the taxi cab window, happy to see the familiar streets of New York City. Oh, how she had missed it all! The avenues, the sounds of nonstop traffic, hell, she even missed the smell. She was finally home. Smiling, Elisa kept her gaze on what she saw outside the glass window as the yellow taxi made its way out of the Lincoln tunnel, and looked up to catch first sight of the Eerie Building, her heart fluttering at the night, her mind reminding her of what happened last time she was there. Elisa immediately shut her eyes, as a sudden wave of desire washed through her body. She had kissed Goliath! And he kissed her back! Elisa felt herself shudder in remembrance, her breath quickened. Oh how long she had waited to do that, to finally let her lips touch his, to tell him how she really felt. She had waited too long. And now, after spending that long month away with her Aunt May in Phoenix (the memory of that snipping old woman making Elisa glower for a moment), Elisa could finally be with Goliath again.  
  
Elisa sighed and closed her eyes, imagining to finally feel him put her arms around her, she imagined his voice whispering her name. How badly she longed for this illusion, it had been months until she was able to muster the courage to tell him how she felt. However when Elisa thought of what they were to do now, how were they supposed to act, Elisa's mind drew a blank. When she talked to Goliath on the phone throughout the month, they both instinctually avoided the subject and talked as though it had never happened. Why, Elisa wondered. Why avoid it? Was it because she was still uncomfortable about it? Was he? Elisa sighed again, unsure of what to think.  
  
Forcing herself not to think about it, Elisa let her mind wonder to other things, such as if Broadway remembered to feed Cagney, like he promised he would, what was going on between Brooklyn and Angela, or who where these hatchlings that Elisa kept hearing about? She certainly heard a lot about them! Elisa sighed, wondering what the two would be like. Hudson told her that they were a bit younger then the others, still considered hatchlings at the age of 26. He also told her that they were still a bit apprehensive around humans. Elisa glowered, causing the cab driver to glance at her questionably. That was not too suprising since the two had lived with Demona for a while. They must have adopted some of her more negative views on humans and her in general.  
  
Elisa forced her displeasure to ebb away, knowing that Goliath would have never allowed them to join the clan if he ever considered them a danger. It was noble of him to take them in considering their background. Thinking of Goliath brouhgt back those feelings and Elisa felt a blush leap to her exsotically taned face. Goliath never affected her this way! Elisa snorted, realizing she was acting like a silly school girl whose crush had just smiled at. "Grow up Maza. Your an adult, remember?" Elisa muttered to herself, seeing the cab driver once again glance at her. Maza cleared her throught and focused her eyes on the cars outside, convinced that the cab driver must think she is a lunatic. Ignoring him Elisa looked up to gaze at the shadow of Castle Wyvrn looming up ahead, the sight bringing back that warm, anxious feeling deep inside, causing her to smile. "Welcome Home." she whispered. 


	2. TJC 0:2 Passion

Meanwhile...  
At Castle Wyvrn   
  
Goliath turned to glance at the clock once again for the fiftieth time, nervously drumming his talons on the pearly white kitchen table, trying hard not to glower when he saw Ebony and Egor giggle every time he did so. Elisa was due to arrive any minute from now! Despite his efforts however Goliath knew he was scowling anyway. Ebony tittered meekly, her sky-blue eyes expressing a sort of malicious amusement at her clan leader's turmoil, Egor with a smile to match. Goliath inwardly groaned and looked away, fighting the urge of yelling at them and telling them to leave. Despite it all they had a right to be there in the kitchen with him. The rest of the clan pretended not to notice their clan leaders mounting nervousness and made the good decision of avoiding him... except those two rebellious youngsters! Xanatos was also rather unbearable, his, and his wifes, knowing smiles now all to familier. When Owen was not asking him if he would like to have a bedroom set appart for him and Elisa, Ebony was constantly pegged everyone with countless questions about Elisa, ranging from how she looked to what type of perfume did she wear. And unfortunately most of these questions were directed to Goliath, who usually stoat patience was wearing thin. Goliath snarled and muttered a curse under his breath. Where was she?!  
  
Goliath back looked down at the book that he was supposedly reading but the words blurred. DAMMIT! He couldn't focus! Goliath cursed again and he got to his feet, slamming the book closed. He shot a glare of warning at the hatchlings and stormed outside to the terrace, no longer caring what they thought of him. Ebony watched him go, her eyes barely containing their merriment. Once Goliath was out of hearing range she pulled Egor's hand and whispered into his ear. "Kinda jumpy, isn't he?" Ebony asked, grinning.  
  
Egor nodded, also smirking, amused. It was rather hard to believe, Goliath so uneasy when he was usually so level-headed! To think that this human detective would make him so nervous. Egor's smile faltered, realizing that if he felt attracted to a human he'd probably be nervous too! It's was so un-heard-of! A human and gargoyle together! Egor's face clouded, hoping that Demona never found out. That was a sure way to put her through the roof! Demona HATED Elisa, if she ever found out that Goliath was into her she's sure loose what sanity she had left! Egor sighed and grabbed Ebony by the arm, gently pulling her to her feet. "Come on Ebby, let's go to the tv room or something and give Goliath some air, he needs time to think."  
  
Ebony reluctantly followed, glancing one last time at the doorway Goliath exited from, her mind racing. "Alright..." she said, determined. "But later we got to check this Maza lady out... I wanna see what the hell she all about and what she wants with Goliath. There is no way a human is going to become mate to my leader without MY aproval... we'll see if she's for real."  
  
And Egor shuddered, suddenly feeling a bit of pity for this human female that won Goliath's heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goliath paced the stone balcony that only a month ago Elisa confided her feelings to him. Goliath closed his eyes and breathed in, feeling some of the nervous, pent-up energy recede a bit. He had to admit he had been feeling awkward around her, hiding his feelings he had about her had been difficult. He loved her, Goliath could surmise that much. She was his first human friend, indeed, his best friend! But the fact that she was a human threw him off, caused him to feel awkward. He had loved before, so he recognized the feelings, but to love a human female! Now that was different! Goliath gazed down at the city, his eyes unfocused. So now what? How were they to act now, knowing how they felt? Goliath shook his head, knowing not how to answer.  
  
Goliath then smiled, remembering that brief episode with Titania's Mirror. Now that was interesting! For a short time it seemed that their questions were all answered. Elisa was transformed into a gargoyle, therefore making his feelings not forbidden. Goliath paused. Forbidden? Who was to say that they were forbidden? What was stopping him from expressing his feelings? Certainly not Demona. He knew that her views were wrong. If anything, Elisa re-enforced his beliefs. Sighing, Goliath gazed out to the city, his hair dancing gracefully in the wind, his mind torn with uncertainty...  
  
"Hey there Big Guy."  
  
Goliath's heart froze, and his body jerked in surprise, recognizing that voice. Turning around, Goliath felt his heart shudder as he found Elisa standing there behind him, dressed quite similar to the day they first met. By the Dragon, she was a sight! Her slight human body, so different form a gargess's, no horns or bone spurs to elongate the arms and face, no tail and wings to enhance the back and rear-end... Everything was round, with smooth curves. But despite it, Goliath knew he found her exquisitely beautiful. True she was no Titania, who could use those damn demonic shape-shifting powers to make herself look almost goddess-like in her beauty; Elisa's beauty was something far more real then any magic could do. With that tawny cinnamon skin, that long cascade of midnight black hair, and those eyes of wild oak, she was far better then any illusion. Goliath took in the sight if her like a long drink of water, his face softening, his craggy face softening into a tender smile. "Elisa... your back!" he gasped, stepping forward.  
  
Elisa smiled warmly and nodded, waving a hand at the two suitcases that stood solemnly next to her feet. "Yep, guess I am!" she said, sighing. "Although I have to say my stay at Aunt May's was not what I would call fun..." Elisa made a peevish face, her eyes squinting and her lips turning sour, like Elisa had just sucked on a particularly sour lemon, her voice suddenly high and menacingly annoying. "'How come your not married Elisa? When I was your age I was already pregnant with my second child!" Elisa mocked, imitating her elderly aunt, then laughed, rolling her eyes. "The woman's was absolutely unbearable! She actually threatened to move in with me to make sure that I'm not hiding a lesbian lover! Ugh!"  
  
He smiled, "Well, maybe you should take up her offer, so you can prove her accusations of a lesbian lover are false." Then Goliath froze, realizing what he was implying. Goliath face darkened into a deep violet and looked to the floor, unsure of what to say.  
  
Elisa also colored but stepped forward and after a moment's hesitation carefully took Goliath's clawed hands into her small human ones. "Goliath... look at me." Elisa whispered. Goliath did so, his eyes expressing so much; his love, his hesitation, his confusion, all of it was coming clearing through his midnight eyes. Elisa realized that he didn't know what to do, and that thought warmed Elisa's heart because she knew that he cared. He wouldn't be uneasy if he didn't care. Because of that Elisa, with sudden clarity, knew what she had to do. "What we feel is not wrong. I missed you Goliath, I thought about you every day!" Elisa said carefully, so he could know, so he could understand that it was alright.  
  
Goliath breathed in, closing his eyes and nodded, understanding. She was no longer afraid. They did not have to hide. "And I you, Elisa. I felt empty here, with you gone... I wished you were here." Goliath said tenderly, slowly running a hand through her hair. Goliath smiled and surprising them both he suddenly lifted her up and hugged her tenderly, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, smelling her hair, and her exotic and highly alluring feminine scent of her neck. "I cannot tell how badly I have missed you, my Elisa."  
  
Elisa gazed into that face, a face she knew so well, a face she trusted and loved. Feeling a warm shudder ru through her body, Elisa bent her head up and carefully kissed Goliath's lips, her breath quickening, her heart racing. Goliath met her lips carefully at first, hesitant. He was familiar with kissing, thanks to all the romance movies Angela was so fond of, although it was a human custom that he had never done before. But Elisa apparently was not in the mood for tender, innocent kisses. Suddenly she was overcome with a long repressed passion and gripped Goliath tightly and her mouth sought Goliath's hungrily, unable to hold back. Goliath growled lustfully and met her kiss in turn, also feeling a passionate lust overcome him.   
  
Elisa felt Goliath grip her tightly, easily holding her up, his tail and wings wrapping around, shielding her from the world, shielding her with his love. Elisa smiled, suddenly feeling so warm. This is so right, she thought to herself; this is what I have been waiting for. And they kissed, no words no longer needed. They loved each other. That was all they needed to know. Goliath carefully carried Elisa to the stone wall, still bestowing fiery kisses upon her lips, and seated her down on a ledge, sitting next her. They gazed at each other, their eyes gleaming with tears. Goliath lightly kissed Elisa on the forehead. "I cannot tell you how much I have wanted this."  
  
Elisa nodded, smiling and ran her fingers across his brow, enjoying the feel of his brow-ridge under her fingers. "I know." Elisa closed her eyes and suddenly smiled lustfully. "I cannot tell you how much I wanted something else." Elisa said teasingly, gazing into Goliath's eyes with meaning.   
  
Goliath gasped; surprised that Elisa would be so blunt. It would seem that female humans and gargoyles can be similar is some ways. When they wanted something, they usually got it. "Well... I... erm..." Goliath stuttered, gazing at Elisa's body, unsure of how to proceed when all of a sudden someone cried out in glee from behind them.  
  
"Elisa! Your back!"  
  
The two turned, seeing that Angela was rushing out the kitchen, a joyous smile on her face, Hudson and the trio quickly following, all wanting to greet their clan-friend, and bid her welcome return. Xanatos also appeared, with Fox with him, holding young Alaxander in her arms. "Elisa, it's wonderful to see you. I trust your flight was long and ardurous?" asked the billionare, a smooth smile on his face. Elisa smiled. She had refused Xanatos's offer of returning in his private jet, ignoring the dig of her soon becoming a member of his household.  
  
Elisa glanced at Goliath and saw him smile down at her. "We will continue this discussion later... perhaps in the privacy of a bedroom..." he whispered to her, clutching her hand warmly. Elisa nodded, her eyes glowing and squeezed Goliaths hand in return before being nearly bowled over the edge by a joyous young gargess, Angela smiling happily and hugging Elisa so hard that she nearly couldn't breath.   
  
"Oh Elisa, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Angela cried.  
  
"You can saw that again," Brooklyn said, also coming forward to give Elisa a happy hug. "This place is pretty dull when your not around!" then he added under his breath, so only Elisa could hear. "Not to mention Goliath can become rather unbearable when your not around."  
  
Elisa laughed and nodded, glancing back at Goliath, seeing his face glowing with such love and pride. She was finally back home. Led back to the living room, Elisa could not help but smile, realizing how much she missed everyone. These beings, although so different and frightening, had become family to her. These beings were he family, the castle now her home. This was her home, the clan her family. With Goliath and Angela seated on either side of her, Elisa told them of her month away, of her family in Phoenix and her terrible Aunt May, everything accentuated with the hundreds of photos she had taken. She had also brought everyone gifts. For Brooklyn she brought a new leather jacket, a deep black one with chains dangling from the sleeves, carefully added holes made for his wings. Broadway got a large number of cookbooks and Angela was given a wonderful set of gold rings and a beautiful silver mirror, which Elisa confessed, was actually inherited from her long dead great-grandmother. Hudson was certainly satisfied with a box full of his favorite classic movies, while Lexington was given a new portable CD player. Everyone had something, even Ebony and Egor, who Elisa noticed where nowhere to be found.  
  
"So where are the two other gargoyles that you told me about, Ebony and Egor?" Elisa asked, holding up a silver necklace for Ebony, and some boxing gloves for Egor, looking around, and expecting to see them suddenly appear when mentioned.  
  
Hudson's face clouded and turned to the dark hallways of the castle, knowing that most likely they were nearby, eavesdropping, hiding in the shadows... Ebony had some bad habits picked up from Demona... like using her powers for snooping "They be around some where's... Probably still nervous ta meet ye." he said loudly, hoping he got his point across, but there was no response from the shadows. Hudson sighed and turned to Elisa, a sad smile on his face. "Demona had been quite an influence to da two, even if she treated dem badly. Buy do not worry, they'll turn up."  
  
Elisa nodded, glancing at the others, seeing the pity there. Obviously the two young gargoyle hatchling had quickly earned their affections despite all the complaints she received on their behavior, Ebony's in particular. "Well, I hope they turn up soon. I want to meet them. It's been a while since I saw other gargoyles..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Easily hidden in the shadows of the castle, Ebony watched Elisa as she made her way through the castle, Goliath in tow, lugging the two suitcases behind him easily. The two were alone and obviously happy to be so, Goliath's tail inching up to graze Elisa's thigh or tailless rear-end, causing Ebony to bare her teeth. Frowning, Ebony followed, invisible to them, flouting several feet behind them, unseen. Ebony was in what she liked to call immaterial form, because that was basically what she became. Thanks to her powers inherited from her demon mother, Ebony was able to somehow make her physical body become translucent and ghostlike, giving her the ability to flout through walls and be hidden from another's sight. The only thing that gave her away was a light flutter in the air, but the two being were so interested in each other that they didn't notice.  
  
Ebony followed them, unable to tear her eyes off this human called Elisa. She was attractive, Ebony gave her that much, but unmistakably human. No tail, no wings, no horns. Goliath towered over her, Elisa only coming to his chest. Ebony fought down a snort, knowing that if she made any noise Goliath would hear her, her teeth clenched. So small, so frail looking, Ebony knew that she and Egor would tower over this female. But despite all of Ebony's inhibitions she could not help but feel a sense of liking to Elisa. She acted so coolly when around the others, treating them all as close members of her family. Her views confused, Ebony followed them down the hall. When they came to the spare master bedroom Ebony knew what the two had planned. Ebony turned away when the two came upon each other, ravenous for each other body, each acting as though it were the most normal thing in the world, the contrast to their bodies so natural and yet so unworldly that Ebony could not watch and left them to their passions, her mind whirling with indecision.   
  
Flouting through several rooms and hallways, ignoring the occupants Ebony finally entered hers and Egor's room, sighing as she appeared, becoming visible and solid. Egor, who had long ago accustomed to seeing Ebony appear out of thin air, flouting through solid stone ceilings, walls and floors, nodded in greeting, seated on his large king bed, his wings wrapped around him and a book on his lap, smiling. "So? Did you see them?" he asked, knowing full well that Ebony had gone to spy on the human, Elisa.  
  
Ebony nodded, her face dark, the look on her face making him frown. "Yea... I saw them." she muttered, making her way to the window, sitting down and gazing at it, confused and distant.   
  
Egor frowned. "Are they...?" Egor began but fell silent, knowing the answer already. Egor leaned back, eyeing the wall Ebony came from, knowing that the bedroom was not to far. "Oh man..." Egor breathed, unable to grasp this truth. Egor closed his eyes, suddenly feeling guilty of thinking about his clan leader and his chosen mate... it was private... none of his business... Egor shook his head, his eyes still closed. "Demona's going ta flip." He muttered darkly. Egor then heard Ebony get to her feet and lie next to him, laying her head on his lap.  
  
"It's no longer Demona's business. She and Goliath are no longer mates. It's Goliath's choice, no hers, not ours... Elisa seems like a kind person. And she loves Goliath," Ebony whispered. "I can tell."  
  
Egor said nothing; indeed not knowing what could be said.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. TJC 0:3 Passion

Later...  
Castle Wyvern, 11:45 pm  
  
Elisa, seated on the enormous double king-size bed, watched Goliath as he dried his deep sable hair with a towel, sparsely dress in her old bath robe, the two just have came out of the shower together. Elisa shifted, her body still tingly from the events of that incredibly invigorating shower... They came together, perfectly, his body yearning to explore hers, hers desperately seeking his. Each of them touched each other not as though this where their first time doing so but as their last, studying every inch of the other, each wanting to memorize as much as they could. Elisa learned that grazing her fingertips along the tender area around Goliath's lower back, where the wing's met, could drive Goliath mad with pleasure, just as Goliath learned a whole new erotic usage of his tail. But despite all the carnal desire that they felt, neither dared to go beyond heavy petting. Now, with the moment gone, the two glancing at each other shyly, wanting to finish what they started but unsure how to do so...  
  
Elisa shut her eyes and breathed in, forcing her racing heart to decelerate and her mind to calm. It was difficult to do, but her years as a police officer came through and Elisa was able to get her bearings strait, her mind cleared... "Goliath," Elisa called softly, her eyes warming as he met her gaze, sifting her body in a way that instantly demanded attention and satisfaction. "I love you. I love you more then anyone I had ever loved. Do you feel the same way?" Elisa asked, her voice steady and calm but her heart racing faster then a locomotive.   
  
Goliath blushed deep purple and gazed to the floor, he also barely covered in a towel, his muscles rippling almost with extreme power. Goliath then gazed up, his eyes settling on Elisa's gentle form seated on the bed, inviting him. How beautiful she was! Her eyes like chocolate, her skin like cinnamon and her lips like fire... Goliath felt the love, recognized it, but he also recognized the physical desire, the lustful passion his body yearned for. He wanted her, and something told Goliath that Elisa knew it. "Yes Elisa, my darling Elisa," Goliath finally whispered tenderly, slowly making his way to the bed, seating himself beside her. "I love you. I shall love you always, now and forever." Goliath said, the tone of his voice so pregnant with truth and love that Elisa felt her eyes become wet with unshed tears.  
  
Before she could stop herself Elisa hugged Goliath around the neck and pulled him down onto the bed, her lips passionately meeting his, Goliath eagerly meeting her embrace and her kiss. Their bashfulness long forgotten, the two came at each other like lovers gone mad, Elisa flipping the towel to the floor, Goliath literally ripping the robe right off her with those deadly claws. Elisa kissed Goliath again and again, her hands expertly grasping Goliath anywhere and everywhere she could reach, her legs wrapped around his middle. Then, for a moment, they paused, gazing down at each other. Elisa looked Goliath in the eyes, her mouth curved in a lustful smirk, her eyes dancing in pure joy. "Goliath, I want you to make love to me, and I want you make love to me right now!"  
  
Goliath smiled back down, raising an eye ridge; despite all that passion and lust, still feeling a bit of caution. "Are you sure? I could hurt you if I..."  
  
Elisa reached up and placed her hand over Goliath's lips, silencing him. Then she drew his head down, placing a heart-stopping kiss that literally drew his breath away. The seconds passed and when they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Elisa smiled and nodded. "I am sure Goliath. I never have been more sure of anything in my whole life. Please make love to me." And by now Goliath was more then happy to comply. And make love they did, and it was beautiful, in every right, as natural to them as breathing. Each one was linked to the other, making them one not only in body but also in mind and soul. They, after long years of friendship and hidden love, have finally completed what they had started and fulfilled the great passion they felt for so long.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Elisa, hours later, left Goliath to his slumber, giving her new lover time to recuperate... it had been a long session of love making indeed! Her hips tingling in remembrance, Elisa made her way to the terrace, dressed in loose white blouse and old beat up jeans. The chilly winter hair nipping at her shoeless ankles, Elisa shivered in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, as jabs of ice cold from the stone floor hit her bare feet. Making her way to the balcony, gazing down at the enormous metropolis she called home, Elisa closed her eyes and sighed, content at last. This was what it meant to feel alive; this was what living really meant!  
  
Then Elisa froze, hearing something move in the shadows, the all to familiar sound of talon scrapping stone. Elisa spun around, her eyes landing on a dim shadow of an unfamiliar gargoyle crouching in the far corner. A very large shadow. With mighty footsteps the gargoyle came forward, a deep-throated snarl coming from his chest. Elisa felt her knees nearly buckle and her mouth drop open at the sight of him, her eyes wide. He was enormous; nearly as tall as Goliath and just as wide shouldered. He was tightly muscled, his build similar to that of a heavy-weight boxer, with deep Forrest green skin, beautiful, bright green eyes and long brown hair that was neatly tied back into a ponytail. His face, although right now was set in a frown, was smooth, like that a boy, his gaze surprisingly gentle and innocent. Two horns grew from his forehead, the two twisting to the side like those of a cow. Dressed in a black shirt and loincloth, he gazed down at her, his wings spread out and his tail whipping the air, expressing his agitation. "So, ye're the human female they call Elisa Maza." he said, his deep-throated, slightly accented, voice making it more of a statement then a question.   
  
Elisa nodded, forcing herself to stand up strait, not concerned about the three feet of height between them. Goliath was big too. "Yes, I am." Elisa said, flashing a kind smile, walking up to this giant, and took his arm in clear gargoyle fashion, gripping it tightly, unafraid. "Are you the one they call Egor?"  
  
Elisa was pleased to note the sudden doubt that flashed in Egor's eyes, who gently shook Elisa hand, the contrast between their skins extreme. "Aye, I am Egor. The clan often spoke of you, saying that you are clan-friend." Then Egor's face transformed into a sheepish, childish grin, his free hand going behind his head. "I have to admit, you look like nothing I have imagined. I now see why Goliath cares about you so much." Egor blurted out, suddenly nervous, staring at this human female before him. THIS was the human female Goliath wanted for his mate?! Egor looked her over, surprised at how small she was compared to him. She barely came to his shoulders! But despite her size Egor saw that strength, that determination that matched Goliath's.   
  
Elisa blushed, surprised to find out how open he was about it, seeing that despite his enormous size that Egor was still just a child. Elisa smiled, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment... So, where is this Ebony I hear so much of? Is she on patrol?"  
  
Now it was Egor's turn to blush. "Er, no, she's here, hiding in the shadows..." Egor said sheepishly, turning around to glare at the midnight shadows, his eyes glowing with anger. "Come Ebony, quit it and show yourself', I smelled ye' when you flouted in. Tis' an order!"  
  
"Aww thanks a lot Egor! You overgrown babe!" came a light, crisp, exotically accented voice, indeed from the shadows. Elisa then saw them two burning embers of blue fire, two eyes that belonged to a young, dark gray gargoyle female. She strolled out of the shadows, her deep gray skin camouflaging her perfectly, her eyes burning, and her teeth bared, the air around her glowing in an eerie blue glow. Elisa forced herself not to show any surprise as she studied this hybrid, this child of gargoyle and fey.  
  
She was beautiful, with a small hourglass figure that betrayed tight, powerful muscles and flanks, her face carefully boned, making her face seem fragile, timeless, the only thing giving her face a more malicious look was her horns, which where similar to Goliath's except that they were larger and more accentuated. But it was her eyes that caught most of Elisa's attention. They were the most stunning, brilliant sky blue she had ever seen, reminding Elisa of perhaps fine diamonds or sapphires, and they glowed as though they were aflame with some unholy fire. With dark, almost black, gray skin, short black hair, long draping light gray wings, and a long curving tail that ended with an arrowhead shaped barb, Ebony was a beautiful, if frightening sight. But Elisa also saw what she had seen in Egor, that childish sense of mischievousness, that innocent air of laughter and tears. Despite all her great beauty and almost goddesses-like aura of power, Ebony was still just a child. A child who was afraid of what may become of her and her clan-leader and father figure.  
  
Elisa smiled and bent her head in greeting, unafraid, happy to finally meet this mysterious crossbreed of fey and gargoyle. "Hello Ebony. My name is Elisa Maza. You may have heard me mentioned several times."  
  
Ebony's eyes hardened, and Elisa blinked, surprised to see three small spots of sky blue decorate each cheek. "I certainly have, especially by our clan-matron, Demona. She had a lot of say of you."  
  
Egor blushed and snarl hissed Ebony into silance, glaring. "Ebony, ye have no right to speak to her that way. We both know of Demona's views, more then any other here. And despite the pain caused by humans to our clan in Ireland, that does not mean this human is at fault." Egor glanced at Elisa and smiled kindly, his gaze welcoming and gentle. Ï for one, am convinced of her honesty. She means us no harm, sister."  
  
Ebony ignored Egor's words, her eyes still on Elisa, hard and uncertian. "Tis that true, human?" Ebony asked, stepping forward, her burning eyes meeting Elisa's, daring her to lie. "Can we trust you? Can we trust you to be loyal to our clan-leader as his mate or lover?" Ebony asked, ignoring Egor's gasp of shock to her word's or the embarraced blush that came to Elisa's face.  
  
Elisa clenched her fists, forcing herself not to show any anger at Ebony's fierce words and answered her evenly, her voice honest and dead serious. "I love Goliath, more then anything in the world. I can honestly tell you that I would never dream of letting anything harm him, and I would gladly risk my life to spare his. You can trust me Ebony, for I will trust you. The question is, can you trust me?"  
  
Ebony stood there, thinking and finally nodded. "Aye, I will trust you Elisa Maza. I only pray I will not regret it later..."then suprising the two of them, Ebony stepped forward and hugged Elisa tightly, a smile playing across her angelic features. "Welcome home."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
